Of Dating and Failing
by PiWrite
Summary: Planets and I used up all of our ideas  Sorry everyone! I TOO MUCH OF A PASSION FOR OTHER ANIMES AND SUCH RIGHT NOW. SEE YOU... /killed
1. Miranda

**GUESS WHAT GUYS I'VE DECIDED I LIKE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST AGAIN **

**HAHA :)**

**Well anyways this is a collab w/ Planets and we're switching off chapters!**

**I, Pi, am writing the first one! We'll write as quickly as possible!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the places or characters. Well maybe the made up ones... whatever. **

**Warning: Rejection and stupid jokes, oh and EdXOc and RoyXOc **

**OHHHh and it's before Scar is a good guy~**

**Enjoy my sweeties.

* * *

**

"So Roy, you called me out tonight for a romantic dinner?" a semi-high voice called out to the black haired man.

"Yes I did Miranda," the Fire Alchemist replied smoothly. She laughed gentley.

"Well let's go in!" Miranda chirped happily. The colonel chuckled huskily and lead the lady in.

"How many sir?" The young lady raised to fingers indicating that it was just the two of them. The waiter led them to their designated table.

Miranda's soft shoulder-length brown hair just barely brushed her shoulders, a blood red spaghetti strap dress that flowed to mid-thigh. Her laugh was soft and angelic. Roy thought that this was the girl to be. Until Ed walked in with Jenna, Miranda's sister. Then Miranda went all manly.

"Jen!" She had giggled. Jenna and Ed froze. Ed and Jenna swore under their breath.

"You know fucking well that your only 17 and you shouldn't be dating yet," Miranda growled, her honey sweet voice just as low as a sumo wrestlers. Jenna and Ed quickly stood up.

"Well you know what Miran! I can date if I want to and Ed is really nice and we have a lot in common! I really like him!" Jenna's yelled. Her dirty blonde hair slapped Roy.

"Ow..." Ed laughed.

"Ha! Colonel Bastard! I found a girlfriend faster than you, and you said I would never get one!" Ed hooted. Jenna laughed with him.

"Oh so it's your fault Roy, I didn't think that I would have to break up with you, you were the one that set my sister up with that cyborg!" Miranda screeched.

"Ed isn't a cyborg!" Jenna yelled unhappily, "He just has some auto mail!"

"Jenna we should go, obviously your sister and this bastard don't know how to understand," Ed grumbled. Jenna huffed and followed Ed.

"DAMMIT I HATE THAT PIPSQUICK!" Miranda shrieked. Everyone on the inside of the restaurant could hear Ed's little rant.

"DAMN YOU LADY. WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BEAN THAT CAN'T GROW HIGHER THAN AN INCH?"

Jenna socked him in the face to shut him up.

"You know what Roy. I've decided I hate you and I'm gonna join up with Scar and kill you," She growled at the poor man.

_'Why is it that every time I try and date a girl she ends up wanting to kill me or hates me,'_ Roy thought to himself mounfully.

* * *

**Next chapters by Planets D**


	2. Naomi

**Chapter 2 =] (xplanetsx)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fulllmetal Alchemists or the characters or Miranda**

**Claimer: I own Naomi and the Twins**

**(NoteFromPi) **

**WARNING: PLANETS OC ARE IN HERE IF YOU DON'T KNOW THEM I'LL GIVE SOME INFO RIGHT BELOW BUT IF YOU ARE FAMILIAR SKIP THE INFO AND READ.**

**Info on the Twins: Nial and Nigel are twins and like the play pranks on Mustang quite a lot. Planets wrote a story about them bothering Mustang. You don't have to read it. **

**

* * *

**

Mustang had a date tonight. The date with Miranda had failed, so he was going to take a different girl called Naomi out for dinner. This time, he hoped the pipsqueak wouldn't ruin his date.

He took her inside the restaurant, and this time, managed to get to the table without anyone familiar appearing. He had a smug look plastered on his face, and Naomi was confused.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing, sorry, so what do you do for your job?" Mustang asked.

"We work in the military."

Mustang blinked, and right beside him were the tops of two identical heads. It was the twins, who bothered Mustang quite a lot, Nial and Nigel.

"Thanks for asking Musty, but you already knew we worked in the military" Nial said.

"How dare you, Musty, how very dare you." Nigel said.

"Um, do you know these two?" Naomi asked.

"N-" Mustang was about to say.

"Yes, we're his best buds, hey you gonna offer us a seat? Its cold down 'ere, and our knees are hurting" Nial complained loudly.

"No, go away" Mustang growled. "Sorry 'bout that Naomi, they're leaving now."

Naomi's eye twitched slightly.

Nial and Nigel got up and pointed at Mustang.

"You trying," Nial started.

"To get rid of us?" Nigel finished.

"I thought,"

"We were friends!"

"But I guess not!" Nial yelled and stomped off.

"You broke our hearts" Nigel sobbed and faked a faint.

Naomi blinked and looked at Mustang, who had an extremely annoyed face on.

"Excuse them, they don't ever seem to stop bothering me" Mustang growled.

"Oh okay" She muttered.

It has been half an hour, and then some random girl came up to the table.

"You idiot! You think I didn't see you? You cheated on your last girlfriend! Who the hell do you think could trust you?" She shrieked.

Mustang blinked, and Naomi shifted in her seat uncomfortably.

"What you talking about? I haven't cheated, she was yelling about her sister. Damn Fullmetal it's all his fault" Mustang argued.

"Sure Love," the high voice grumbled sarcastically.

She turned to leave, but suddenly Mustang slipped and stepped on the random person's dress and, 'her' dress fell, but, it wasn't a girl, it was Nial in a dress. Luckily, he was wearing clothes underneath and he didn't flash everyone.

"Nial... What. The. Hell," Mustang said.

"Ehehehee, bye" Nial snickered.

When Mustang turned his head back to Naomi to apologize, she was gone. Mustang banged his head to the table.

* * *

**Thats chapter two folks, the next chapter is by Pi =]**


	3. Abby

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, the FMA characters, and the twins. **

**But I own Abby.**

**Warning: language, and kissing**

* * *

"Oh, you're already here Abby! Did I keep you waiting?" Roy asked the young girl.

"Oh no! I just got here a few minutes ago," She laughed sweetly.

"That's good, or I would have been keeping a beautiful lady waiting for me," He chuckled seductively.

Abby had gorgeous black hair that flowed to mid-back, it was silky. She had gleaming brown eyes and she wore a simple midnight blue tank top and ripped black jean shorts that stopped mid-thigh. She giggled.

"You're staring," Roy felt his cheeks warm up.

"Well Abby it is hard not to stare when you are so beautiful," Abby's cheeks flushed in response.

"Well let's get to our movie, shall we?" The two quickly became good friends; Colonel Mustang was aiming for more. He started to pull his super sexy moves that would make any girl fall for him. When he slipped his arm around her shoulder during the movies she made a squeaking sound but didn't protest. She actually snuggled closer to him. By the end of the movie Abby was letting Roy wrap his arm around her waist. Finally, near the end he kissed her. Abby's cheeks had become as red as a tomato.

"So you wanna set up another date," He asked the sweet girl.

Just then, Riza, Nigel, and Nial walked by. Roy immediately tensed.

Abby scrunched her eyebrows together confused, "What's wrong Roy?"

"Those two twins keep bothering me," He sighed with sadness. Abby patted his shoulder lovingly.

"It's okay, I totally get you." Abby giggled, "I have two older sister and they can be such bitches sometimes," Roy chuckled with the girl. That's when he noticed the two twins dragged Riza toward them.

"MOTHER I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR CHEATING ON FATHER," The two shrieked together. Roy immediately looked at Abby to see her reaction. She didn't even flinch.

"Hi, my name is Abby," She chirped, she held out her hand for the three of them to shake. The twins were confused by the response, but shook her hand. Riza nodded as her greeting.

"Hello, I'm Riza. Also don't worry the two of us are not in any relationship what-so-ever. These two boys are, Nial and Nigel, they like to call me Father and Colonel here, Mother. Although I think both of us don't want them to call us that," Abby nodded indicating that she understood.

"Oh I should probably get back to my apartment." Abby grumbled to herself.

"It's dark I'll drive you," Roy chuckled.

"Why thank you Roy," Abby said. She pecked him on the lips. So Abby went into Colonel Mustang's car and he drove her home.

"Well then I guess I'll see you next week Saturday, same time?" She asked. Roy nodded. She began to walk to her apartment but then started walking back.

"Oh I remember now the thing I wanted to tell you is that, I already have a husband and kids,"

"Okay, well. I guess. I'm not gonna date you if you cheating on someone Abby," He mumbled.

"Fine, be that way you bastard." She growled. She quickly swung her arm back and punched him in the face, "What now asshole,"

Roy drove home with a black eye.

* * *

**Guys don't cheat it's bad. **

**Ok well STAY TUNED FOR XPLANETSX CHAPTER!**


	4. Linda, Helen, Kim, and Maes

**xplanetsx: Heyyy! Next chap;D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**Warning: Several dates occur and language and errors amongst the story.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**#1 Linda**

Roy, still suffering from a black eye, had another date. With a girl named Linda. He was going to take her to the zoo. They arrived and got their tickets. Roy thought this date would go smoother, than like the last few dates.

"You aren't married or have children, do you?" He asked, nervously.

"Nope," Linda said flatly.

"Oh, that's good." Roy replied awkwardly.

They walked around the zoo, looking at animals, when Roy heard this voice..

"Roy! Hey! Never knew you'd be here, I'm just here taking little Elysia to see all these wonderful animals." Hughes said.

Roy blinked.

The word disaster rang in his ears.

Maes noticed Roy's date.

"Oh, sorry I'm being rude here. I'm Maes, and this is my wonderful daughter Elysia" Maes said. "Roy, let's hope this is the one"

Linda was standing there, awkwardly. Roy just growled, slightly.

"Maes, we'll be going now, bye" Roy grumbled. Roy just walked past Maes with Linda walking right behind him.

"Who was that?" Linda asked.

"Oh, don't you worry about him; he was just my annoying friend." Roy smiled.

Linda nodded, she looked a bit worried.

"HEEEYYY ROOOYYYY, we're gonna come join you two on your _little _date, hope ya don't mind" Maes called from the place where Mustang had past he and his daughter.

Roy grunted. A deep scowl pasted on his face.

"Daddy, wait up…" Elysia called after Maes.

"Elysia, my darling, I'm sorry! I won't ever just run off on you, you stay right here with daddy" Maes said, in a loving voice to Elysia.

"Roy, we gonna get away from your friend, he's really irritating... And I think I'm getting a headache from all his yelling" Linda grumbled to her date.

"Yeah... Maes, sorry can't you go around with Elysia?" Roy asked.

"No! It'll be more fun if we tag along with you" Maes grinned.

That was about all Linda could take, she snapped.

"Geez, are you for real? You act like a freaking kid! Even your daughter acts more grown up than you!" Linda yelled and stomped off.

Maes watched her stomp off. "Tch, what an annoying girl I can't believe you were on a date with her Roy. Elysia, don't listen to her nasty words."

Roy walked off.

"Roy, where you going!"

"Away from you."

* * *

**#2 Helen**

Roy was walking around with his new girlfriend, when his phone kept ringing.

"Hey Roy! Where's Elysia's present ey?" Maes asked.

Roy hung up. His date, Helen, just looked around, awkwardly. Roy's phone rang again.

"ROY! How rude of you to hang up on me like that…"

"One minute..." Roy said to Helen, Helen just rolled her eyes and left the second Roy had his back turned.

"Asshole…" She grumbled.

* * *

**#3 Kim**

Roy was walking around with his, yet again, new girlfriend, Kim, and then he saw Maes up front.

"There you are!" Maes called. "I've been looking everywhere for you"

Kim heard something from her friend that his friend always appears and ruins the dates. She just sighed and walked off, right in front of Roy.

"Hey, Roy, she's leaving..." Maes said.

"Yes, because of you! Leave me alone will you!" Roy said and stomped off in a pissed off manner.

"Tch, that boy is never gonna get a girlfriend, is he." Maes muttered to himself.

* * *

**#? A Meeting**

Kim went to a cafe to meet up with her friends.

"So, did whats-his-face appear again?"

"Maes is the stalkers name," Helen hissed as if it were a forbidden word.

"Yes, you were right, Linda and Helen." Kim grumbled.

"Told you." Linda spat.

"We must get revenge on that creeper Maes Hughes, who does he think he is, I bet that poor Roy has had enough of him" Helen said

"Yep!" The two girls growled.

Maes entered the cafe and saw the three girls.

"Hey, you three... Never knew you were friends, who cares," Maes shrugged, "but here is something that does matter! Here's a picture of my daughter Elysia, isn't she cute? Now you all want one too! Now, have a baby with someone you love, not with a one night stand, as I keep on hearing these days. I mean, come on! Why not get a husband!" Maes bellowed.

"Oh, fuck my life..." The three girls groaned in sync.

* * *

**Pi: ****hey guys! Did you peoples like it? I thought is pretty epic all awesomeness of this chapter goes to xplanetsx! Haha.**

**Next chapter is meeeee~ haha **

**The updates are getting slower, non? **

**Yea… I've been into Hetalia Axis Powers and Avatar: the Last Airbender (CURSES). **

**Pfft ok well, hope I can update soon(won't be tomorrow, gotta run a mile for testing)!**

**TELL US IF THERE NEEDS FIXING!**


	5. Rachel

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fullmetal Alchemist characters.**

**Warning: language?**

**

* * *

**

This would be his seventh date. Roy hoped it would turn out better than the others. He slowly trudged to the amusement park that he would be meeting Rachel. When he had first talked to Rachel she had been quite nice sounding. He silently prayed that she wouldn't be married already. His wish was granted.

"Hi!" The chirpy blonde giggled, this would be Rachel. He blue eyes seemed to glisten in the light. She wore a baggy green t-shirt that was tied up; she paired it with a neon magenta undershirt. She on her legs were a pair of neon sky blue jeans, she had white sandals upon her feet. His hair was tied up into a high pony tail that swayed back and forth when she walked. When Roy was within a foot away from her she pounced on him.

"Hi Rachel," Roy laughed as she jumped off of him. The two bought their tickets and entered the area, "Which wanna do first Rachel?"

"You can call me Rach if you want! And uh... let's go ride a roller coaster!" the sweet blonde cheered.

Roy laughed.

"Okay Rach," He wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

And so the two rode a super cool roller coaster. Yep, that is what they did, for a while.

So after all of the roller coaster riding the two sat down at the food place.

"So, What'chu want," Roy asked. This date was going a bit too smoothly. It was weird.

"Oh Colonel Bastard you're here too?" He heard his favorite and only midget he knew.

"What do you want pipsqueak," Roy grumbled. He knew it.

"WHO YOU CALLING A WIMPY SHORT-ASS WITH NO BRAIN?" Ed shrieked. And that is when Roy noticed that he wasn't with his 'girlfriend'.

"Hey Ed, where's your girl?" Roy asked. Ed raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, her. We were just pretending. You should have seen the look on your face. Psh..."

"There you are brother! Winry and I were looking for you all over the place!" Al chirped.

Roy's eye twitched.

"Come on Rachel, Let's go." He grumbled.

"But we didn't eat yet~" she sang.

"Ok, what do you want," He asked her sweetly. Ed snorted.

"Well I want ice cream~" she sang again. Roy told her that he would be back shortly and it would be his treat.

And so Ed decided to see how long it took to push this girl off the edge.

"Well hello there sweetheart," Ed chuckled huskily. Obviously he was trying to pick her up.

"Why hello gorgeous," She giggled back. Suddenly she slapped her hand on her mouth.

"I mean, sorry kid but uh... I'm with Roy," she grumbled. Ed looked extremely confused.

Suddenly, Roy came back over with the ice cream. And what he saw was so scary that it almost scared the socks off him. Ed was sitting there with his girl friend, and he looked _confused, _and his Rachel was mumbling to herself.

"Sorry Rachel, this pipsqueak isn't usually this annoying," Roy growled. Ed didn't even respond to the short comment. All that happened was that his eye twitched.

"WHAT?" The blonde boy screeched, "Were you just hitting on me?" Ed began to panic.

"NO! I wasn't it was Raquel! She's my... counter-part," Her voice slowly decresendo-ed.

"What?" Roy and Ed asked being quite surprised by the fact that Rachel had hidden.

"Well you see, since I was a kid uh... how do I say this... I'm bipolar-ish," Her face began to heat up, "And-and Roy I really like you and all but Raquel wants Ed and I don't wanna like switch to her if were ever gonna get as far as sex. 'cuz that would be awkward for us."

Ed's eye twitched.

"So technically your counterpart is a pedophile?" Ed asked flatly.

Rachel bit her lip, "I guess you could say that..."

"NO I'M NOT IT JUST SO HAPPENS I HAVE BETTER TASTE IN MEN RACHEL," A lower voice screeched out of Rachel's mouth. Ed and Roy guessed it was Raquel.

"Well anyways now that Rachel's resting I'm in control," Raquel smirked, "So Ed why you here on such a fine night?" Ed held his breath and counted to ten.

"Well... I was here with my brother and friend," Ed explained slowly. He was obviously freaked out.

Roy butted in, "Raquel, I'm here with Rachel. You should at let her finish her date with me," Ed nodded in agreement.

"Ah, brother! I finally found you! Winry and I were worried out of our minds!" Alphonse and Winry quickly ran to the blonde boy.

Raquel scowled at Winry.

"Who's the blonde?" Winry asked Ed and/or Roy.

"Me? I'm Raquel," She flipped her hair over her shoulder, "And what's your relationship with Ed?"

"I'm Ed's childhood friend,"

"Sure, that's what they all say. Ed is mine got it bitch?" Winry restrained herself with all of her self control.

"Ehhh, brother! I didn't know you had a girlfriend!" Al exclaimed being extremely surprised.

"I don't," Ed mouthed to his brother.

On the other side, Winry and Raquel were having an intense argument.

Ed, Al, and Roy all watched the girls fight. All were defenseless. So they decided to leave.

"So boys, what do you wanna do?" Roy asked the two blonde boys.

"I think we should ride that roller coaster!" Ed exclaimed. So the three left the two bickering girls and headed for the roller coaster.

_"I guess that this one didn't end that bad..." _The Fire Alchemist sighed in relief.

* * *

**Well this chapter took quite a while to write! Slight writers block…**

**Poops. I've been more into writing for the Vocaloid stuff…**

**Personally I didn't think that this chapter was all that fun to write :(**

**Ok well next is xplanetsx!**

**... I'm sure you get who is going next now... **

**Insert heart here.**


	6. Angie Srry if this story offended anyone

**Ahh it's been a while! If you still reading this, thanks for sticking with Planets and I!**

**ehehe...**

**welll onward!**

**XPLANETSX CHAPPY!**

**Disclaimer: Planets and/or I own Fullmetal Alchemist! Otherwise all hell would break loose...**

* * *

Roy was walking down the street, and noticed how he hasn't had a date in a long time. Well, to his calculations, the last time he had a date was five days ago, and thats a long time in the Mustang calender.

He noticed some woman having trouble with her shopping and he went over.

"Excuse me, but do you need any help?" Roy asked.

"Um, no thanks," she said.

"No, I insist." Roy insisted.

"Ok" The lady said, blinking her eyes.

They were casually walking down the street and they got to talking, despite the woman being a bit narky.

"Oh, its Angie, by the way" Angie said.

"Roy"

They got to the steps of her building, and Angie turns to him.

"Well, thank you, I think I can take the bags now.." Angie muttered.

"Oh, ok" Roy said, and handed over the bags.

"If you ever need help, next time we meet, I will help you as a favor" Angie laughed and went inside without letting poor old Roy say something.

Its been another week without a date.

Roy was walking around town again when he realised, he needed to get Hawkeye a birthday present. He then bumped into Angie again.

"Woaa, watch where your going buddy!" Angie growled, and then stopped herself when she saw Roy.

"Oh, sorry. What you doing outside a jewellery store?" Angie asked.

"Oh, its my friend's birthday, but I don't know what to get her." Roy muttered and scratched his head.

"Is the friend a boy or a girl?" Angie asked.

"Girl"

"Well I will help as a favor to you" Angie laughed.

"She ain't a girly type person to be honest... So I don't know why I'm around here... Wheres the gun store?" Roy mumbled.

"Lets get her jewellery, just coz she ain't a girly girl, doesn't mean she hates jewellery." Angie winked.

Roy blinked, and then Angie dragged him inside a jewellery store. They were looking around and then Angie asked Roy questions.

"What color are her eyes?" Angie asked, with a polite smile.

"Brown."

Angie thought to herself.

"Tricky."

She then walked off and looked around.

"She's nicknamed "The Hawk's Eye".. Will that help?" Roy asked.

"Yeah! How about this!" Angie said and shoved a piece of jewellery in front of his face.

It was a necklace with a Hawk on it, with the eye being a sparkly brown-red color, with matching earrings to match.

"Yes. That seems perfect." Roy said, gawping at the jewellery.

Angie handed over the items and then yawned.

"What's wrong? I ain't boring you or nothing?" Roy asked.

"No, no, haven't got any sleep..." Angie muttered.

Roy just raised an eyebrow.

Once he paid for the jewellery, they went to a cafe nearby.

"I can't thank you enough." Roy said.

"Its no big deal."

As they were drinking, Angie, yet again, yawned.

"You should get some sleep."

"I would, but I can't." Angie sighed.

"Why?"

Angie stopped and thought about it.

"Nah, I ain't that tired... I don't know... Oh my god..." Angie muttered, suddenly freezing in place.

"What's wrong?" Roy asked.

"I haven't had a date in a while..." She let out a groan, "I should get out there more."

When Roy heard that, his face lit up.

"Oh" Roy said, interested.

Angie got up, and then stopped. "I'm just going to the rest room"

Roy nodded.

About ten minutes later...

Angie came back, a lot more chirpy.

"Hey, can you come over tomorrow? To my place for another favor?" Angie asked.

Roy blinked. "A date?" without hearing the last part.

Angie giggled. "Yes."

"Sure."

* * *

Mustang went over to Angie's the next day, and knocked at the door.

Angie opened and allowed him to come in.

"Hey, thanks for doing this." Angie said.

"Oh, its no problem." Roy said.

"Mikey should be no problem, I settled him down and won't cause a fuss.."

Roy blinked. Mikey?

"Uh, yeah.." he said, and looked into the room she pointed to, it seems like he's doing some babysitting.

There was a knock at the door, and in came another man.

"Thanks Roy, I'll pay ya later." Angie called and went with the bloke.

Roy was left in her appartment, with a 1 year old baby and with no date as he planned. She most probably said yes when he said a date because she thought he meant that did she have a date.

Roy then called Hughes. But it was Havoc who answered.

"Havoc?"  
"Colonel, your missing the party! Hughes is just celebrating his cousin's birthday, and invited us!" Havoc said.

"Oh, so hes too busy to pick up the phone?" Roy mumbled.

"Yeah. Why whats the problem, boss?" Havoc asked

So, Roy told Havoc.

Once Havoc put the phone down. He started to laugh, Fuery, Falman and Breida walked by and noticed this.

"Hey, dude, whats up?" Breida asked.

"The Colonel thought he had a date... but it turns out... She only needed him to be the babysitter to look after the girl's child." Havoc snickered.

Then they all started to laugh.

"Now that's funny." Breida said.

"What's funny?" Hughes asked.

They stopped and looked at him, and looked at each other and shrugged.

"Roy got blown off? Thats the first! Hey, that means he can look after Elysia while me and Gracia go out for a meal!" Hughes laughed.

Roy then heard Mikey cry, he went to him and picked him up. But he smelled the air, and then looked at Mikey. Mikey needed nappy changing.

"Ugh" Roy grunted.

But, however, changing the nappy isn't going to plan. Mikey peed on him. Roy just twitched.

"This is why, I never look after children.." Roy growled.

Its been an hour and then Angie came home.

"Thank you soo much! I been meaning to go out sometime but Mikey is just so exhausting!" Angie said.

"Why didn't you say anything about looking after a child?" Roy asked.

"I did. I asked you if you can look after my child" Angie said.

"No, you never said anything about looking after a child" Roy sighed.

"Oh sorry, your meant to know everything? I asked you if you could do me a favour and I was gonna tell you bout Mikey but you said if I had a date and I said yes I had a date and I thought if you knew I had a date, you would of known what kind of favour it would be." Angie argued.

Roy shook his head. "Could of still said something.. I had work to do." Roy growled and stomped off.

Another failed date... which he never even went on.

* * *

**Lol whaat?**

**Well hope you enjoyed! Planets and I are getting pretty busy so the updates won't be so frequent! **

**kayzzz thanks for reading!**

**We'll try and update as much as possible before I am deprived of computer for 2 months!**

**(last day June 10th!)**


End file.
